


Punto G

by Marbius



Series: Sie ist Thema Nr. 1 [4]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Jokes, Enemas, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Feelings Realization, Female Georg Listing, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Literal Sleeping Together, Massage, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Some Humor, Strap-Ons, Surprise Ending, double ended dildos, fendom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Georgie es lesbiana, Gustav es… él. Y juntos deciden darse una segunda vez poco ortodoxa para reponer la tragedia de perder su virginidad juntos.





	Punto G

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mío en trama, excepto por los personajes.

**Punto G**

 

—¡Ah, ah, AHHH! —Reverberó la voz de la mujer que había venido con Georgie una hora atrás al autobús de la gira, subiendo de intensidad hasta acabar con un alarido y luego un silencio pesado como un manto de plumas sobre los hombros de los tres presentes.

Sin más lugar que ir entre las entrevistas en las que habían participado durante la mañana, y el concierto que tendrían esa noche en ya-ni-recordaban-cuál ciudad de Francia en la que se encontraban en esos momentos, Gustav, Tom y Bill se habían reunido en torno a la mesa de la cocina con la que contaba el autobús y jugado un par de partidas de póker en donde el mayor de los gemelos se hizo de un buen puño de efectivo en apuestas de máximo 1€ por vez.

En un inicio, Georgie había prometido reunírseles para pasar el rato los cuatro juntos, comiendo y bebiendo para matar las horas libres que tenían por delante, pero a la salida de su última entrevista una chica había atrapado su interés, y el resto, como solía contar el refrán, era historia…

Lo gracioso era que dentro de una banda de cuatro personas, con tres varones y una mujer, fuera precisamente la chica quien tuviera en su poder la capacidad de conseguir citas sin problemas, y para queja de sus compañeros de banda, entre personas de su mismo sexo, lo cual convertía sus salidas entre ellos en una competencia feroz, porque sin falta era Georgie quien se llevaba a las más guapas al catre y no se cortaba en lo mínimo al presumírselos a la mañana siguiente.

Ante la pregunta de si era o no una lesbiana con todas las de la ley, Georgie se encogía indiferente de hombros, alegando que la virginidad la había perdido con un hombre en una de esas experiencias insulsas y aburridas que no dejan ninguna clase de mella, por lo que no le había quedado de otra más que expandir sus horizontes y averiguar por sí misma en qué consistía el placer sexual, y vaya que sí lo había encontrado, pero como ella después resumía…

—No me veo enamorándome de una mujer, así que quién sabe qué diablos soy, ¿eh? —Que zanjaba el asunto por una temporada hasta que de vuelta alguien le volvía a hacer la temida pregunta.

Para bien era que Gustav agradecía la ambigüedad de Georgie en expresarse bajo esos términos, porque para apuro suyo, había sido él con quien la bajista perdiera la virginidad cuando ambos vivían con los gemelos en el departamento de Hamburg mientras grababan su primer disco de estudio, y por nada en el mundo quería que su nombre saliera a la luz bajo el epíteto de “el insulso y aburrido que había convertido a Georgie en lesbiana”, así que se había guardado aquel secreto incluso con más celo que su amiga, quien de vez en cuando, con un par de tragos encima, se lo recordaba burlona y le ofrecía una repetición para jugarse la revancha.

—¿Y que de aquí en adelante digas que la segunda vez fue incluso peor que la primera? ¡Ni hablarlo! —Rezongaba Gustav, y la bajista se limitaba a reírse en su cara y buscar otra chica más con quien pasar la noche.

De su talento e imán para atraer mujeres sin importar si se manifestaban como hetero, bi, lesbianas o algo intermedio, Georgie era la absoluta campeona, y en más de una ocasión Tom le había pedido tips para ligar con su mismo potencial para conseguir compañía para la noche, pero Georgie no había podido serle de gran ayuda, pues lo suyo era innato, e incluso sin esfuerzo las mismas chicas se le tiraban encima y caían rendidas a sus pies sin el mínimo esfuerzo. A veces hasta bastaba un coqueto batir de pestañas, juguetear con un mechón de cabello, o una simple sonrisita retadora, y Georgie podía garantizarse un par de horas divertidas y con compañía.

Prueba de ello había sido la reportera que esa misma mañana los había entrevistado en televisión pública mientras promocionaban su último sencillo, y que desde un inicio demostró tener un gran interés por la bajista.

Había bastado que Georgie le dedicara una sonrisa para que la entrevistadora le retirara el micrófono a Bill, quien en esos momentos hablaba de las fechas de tour, y se lo colocara a la bajista en los labios para preguntarle si había alguien de importancia en su vida.

—Ustedes son tan populares entre las adolescentes, y su grupo de fans es numeroso… ¿Tienen novias, o en el caso de Georgie… novio?

—No, ninguno de nosotros tiene novia —enfatizó Georgie con un guiño que estaba garantizado para infartar a David Jost, quien apenas podía con los rumores que circulaban sin control acerca de la bajista, y lo que menos quería era agregar más gasolina a un fuego que desde tiempo atrás ardía y quemaba a quien intentara ponerle fin.

Su inocuo flirteo le había acarreado que apenas se apagaran las cámaras la entrevistadora, una mujer en la treintena de su vida y con una dorada argolla de matrimonio en el dedo anular, le pidiera ‘ _charlar_ unos minutos’, lo cual era un eufemismo de darse unos minutos a solas y actuar en base a ello después.

Desde la mesa de _catering_ las habían observado Gustav y los gemelos, habituados ya al modo en que Georgie aceptaba las atenciones y después las invitaba a ‘conocer su camerino’, a ‘dar un paseo por el autobús del tour’, y en el mejor de los casos, ‘a pasar un rato _agradable_ en su habitación de hotel’, y en efecto, la bajista no perdió tiempo en lanzar su proposición y a cambio conseguir el éxito esperado para esos casos.

De eso hacían ya tres horas, y hacía ya dos horas con cincuenta y cinco minutos que desde la sala de audios se escuchaban gemidos, golpes sofocados, jadeos, el rechinido de los sillones que ahí tenían, y también de la música de fondo con la que Georgie pretendía amortiguar el ruido de su acompañante, pero sin lograrlo en lo absoluto.

—Si no fuera porque siempre las veo marcharse con una sonrisa en los labios, creería que Georgie les practica algún tipo de tortura medieval ahí adentro —comentó Tom con desparpajo, dejando una carta y tomando otra del montón—. Jo, esto no me sirve…

—No lo digas con tanta amargura, ya tendrás oportunidad de acostarte con alguien, si es que Georgie no acaba con la población femenina en Europa antes —dijo Bill, que siguiendo en turno cogió la carta que Tom había dejado y reacomodó el orden de su mano.

—Pues ya va a mitad de camino de conseguirlo —terció Gustav, que sin tanto drama jaló una carta, la acomodó en su montón, y reveló su jugada—. Escalera. Gano yo.

—Jo… —Se quejó Tom—. Qué putada.

—¿Lo de Georgie o que hayas perdido? —Bromeó Gustav, jalando el monto de la apuesta para su modesto montoncito y sumando apenas un par de euros con los que a duras penas podría comprarse un McDesayuno económico.

—Ambos —suspiró Tom, que de pronto ya no se sentía con ánimos de jugar—. ¿Cuánto más se tardarán? Me apetecería ver una película, y justo hoy tenía que reclamar Georgie el área en común para sí, joder…

—Culpa a David —dijo Bill—. Según él, si Georgie no tiene una habitación de hotel se cortará un poco a la hora de traer compañía, pero le ha salido el tiro por la culata en más de una ocasión, y somos nosotros los que a fin de cuentas pagamos los platos rotos.

—¿Volvió a encontrarla con otra de las maquillistas tras bambalinas?

—Peor. Con una de las asistentes, en el armario de vestuarios.

—Bah, no es como si necesitara salir de ahí para hacerlo público —dijo Tom de mala gana.

Guardando unos minutos de silencio mientras decidían qué hacer por el resto de la tarde antes del concierto, a punto estuvieron de proponer salir de incógnitos con gafas de sol y gorras para buscar algo de comer, cuando por fin la puerta de la sala de medios se abrió, y la primera en salir fue la presentadora, dando pasos inseguros de becerro recién nacido y con el cabello hecho un nido de pájaros en la coronilla. Su frente también estaba perlada de sudor, y en las mejillas llevaba dos manchas rojas que revelaban lo candente que se había puesto ahí dentro entre ella y la bajista.

—Ven, te llevaré a la salida —apareció Georgie detrás de ella, no en mejor apariencia, aunque al menos podía pisar sin parecer un cervatillo dando sus primeros pasos, y con naturalidad guió a su acompañante hasta la puerta y la despidió con un corto beso en los labios antes de dar media vuelta y olvidarse para siempre de ella.

Apenas estuvieron de vuelta sólo los cuatro, Tom volvió a la carga con el asunto de la comida.

—Ok, ¿pizza o algo más?

—Mataría por una hamburguesa grasosa y papas fritas —dijo Georgie, que no actuaba apurada por lo que acababa de pasar ni mucho menos sus compañeros de banda; no en balde aquella era moneda corriente y hacía tiempo que se habían dejado de delicadezas al respecto—. Pero antes tengo que darme una ducha. Denme quince minutos y salimos.

—Vale, pero tendrás que contarnos detalles escabrosos durante la comida —pidió Tom, y por debajo de la mesa, su gemelo le propinó una patada.

—Ew, Tomi. Habla por ti, que yo no quiero enterarme de nada de eso.

Apoyada contra el marco de la puerta del baño, Georgie les dedicó una sonrisa complaciente. —Sólo diré que… tenía un tatuaje en cierto lugar muy interesante que no ve seguido la luz del sol. Pueden hacer apuestas de qué se trataba, pero ni en un millón de años lo adivinarán.

—Una mariposa.

—Un corazón, me juego mis ganancias de hoy a que es un corazón. O un conejo de playboy.

—El nombre de su marido —dijo Gustav, que ya antes había jugado a eso con Georgie y era quien al menos atinaba a sus adivinanzas en un 50% de las veces.

—Tsk —chasqueó Georgie la lengua—. Nunca es divertido jugar con Gustav.

Entre risas y lanzarse pullas, Georgie los tachó de inmaduros, y sin más se encerró en el reducido baño del autobús para refrescarse antes de salir.

En resumen, una tarde cualquiera para los cuatro miembros de Tokio Hotel.

 

Acostumbrado a la habilidad casi sobrehumana que tenía Georgie para conseguir compañía, Gustav no hizo grandes aspavientos cuando un par de semanas después, mientras se duchaba, escuchó ruido al otro lado de la puerta en la habitación que compartía con la bajista.

Por todo lo que la experiencia le había enseñado, era probable el predecir que alguna empleada de servicio había pasado a dejar toallas extras o algo similar, y que en el proceso se había quedado prendada de Georgie y después habían decidido montárselo sin más en la primera superficie horizontal que encontraran disponible. Por ridículo que sonara, aquello ya había pasado en distintas ocasiones en el pasado, y Gustav sólo lamentaba el no haberse duchado antes y salir con más tiempo para evitar cualquier espectáculo que pudiera recibirle una vez que saliera de la regadera.

Lo peor de todo vino cuando al cerrar la llave del agua el ruido de gemidos le aturdiera con fuerza, y siguió escalando de nivel mientras se aplicaba desodorante y se secaba el cuerpo a consciencia para perder el tiempo. Mientras luchaba para no imaginarse a su amiga desnuda y con otro cuerpo en iguales condiciones a un lado (una imagen por demás grabada en su retina luego de varios encontronazos similares a lo largo de los años que tenían de conocerse), Gustav maldijo su olvido para entrar al baño con la ropa que se pondría después, por lo que sus opciones se vieron reducidas a dos: O salía en toalla y se cambiaba lo más rápido posible para huir de su suite compartida, o aguardaba ahí hasta que Georgie terminara lo que hacía y despachara a su compañía con una palmada traviesa en el culo.

Su estómago decidió por él, pues era ya un poco tarde en la mañana y no tardarían de dejar de servir el desayuno en el restaurante del hotel en el que se hospedaban, por lo que Gustav optó por la alternativa más humillante de su repertorio y salir.

Con la vista fija al piso y la toalla firmemente sujeta hasta por encima del ombligo, Gustav abrió la puerta del baño y procuró pasar desapercibido.

—Lo siento, perdón, con permiso, yo ni vi nada… —Murmuró con apuro, decidido a coger la ropa que había dejado lista sobre la cama y salir huyendo a la habitación de los gemelos, que era la última del pasillo y le garantizaba varios metros de extrema vergüenza si alguien lo veía haciendo esa carrera en su estado actual, pero no tanta como la que experimentaría si se quedaba.

Dispuesto a hacer un ovillo con su ropa y huir con ella, Gustav se topó con la novedad de que ni Georgie ni su acompañante (que en efecto, vestía restos de la ropa de empleada que se veía en el hotel) habían alcanzado a llegar a la cama de ésta, y en su lugar se divertían de lo lindo sobre aquella en la que él había dormido. En concreto, sobre su cubrecama, pero también sobre sus prendas, de las que sólo vislumbraba una manga aquí, un calcetín allá, y lucían arrugadas.

—Hey, Gus —paró Georgie de golpe cuando se hizo patente que tenían compañía—. Había olvidado que seguías en la ducha.

—Ya… No me extraña de ti.

Apretando con más fuerza su toalla, Gustav consideró hundir el mentón en el pecho y volverse a encerrar en el baño el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero entonces su visión periférica registró un detalle que hasta ese instante le había pasado desapercibido, y que de pronto se volvió crucial.

Si Gustav afirmara con una mano sobre el pecho y la otra en una Biblia ante un jurado que pudiera condenarlo, no dudaría en explicar que sí, había visto a Georgie desnuda más veces de las que era prudente entre amigos y compañeros de banda, casi hermanos por la cercanía si no podía ser por sangre, y que una gran mayoría de esas ocasiones se debía a la falta de pudor con la que ésta se lo montaba con sus conquistas en donde la valía la gana, sin mediar la privacidad de cuatro puertas y un cerrojo o la comodidad de una cama. De ahí que a Gustav no le escandalizara presenciar una vez más la desnudez de su cuerpo ágil y elástico por el ejercicio al que Georgie se entregaba al menos cinco veces por semana si su itinerario se lo permitía. Ni le escandalizaba la redondez de sus pechos, ni mucho menos lo respingado de su culo, tampoco la lisura de su pubis, y ni hablar de las marcas de besos, dientes y uñas que seguido decoraban su cuello o espalda.

No, lo que le perturbó fue la adición de correas y cuero, que en forma de un complicado artilugio rodeaban la cadera de Georgie de maneras que él no lograba explicar ni para la posición ni la forma de sus cuerpos, y que al final lo dejaron sólo con los ojos abiertos del todo y la boca entreabierta.

—Gus, si no te importa… —Lo trajo Georgie de vuelta a la realidad, con el rostro de la chica del servicio escondido entre sus pechos—. ¿Podrías salir y volver en unos minutos? Esto no tardará más.

—Ok —accedió el baterista, quien aturdido por lo que acababa de presenciar, enfiló directo a la puerta y salió, reconociendo sólo hasta que el cerrojo hizo clic que todavía estaba en toalla y con el cabello húmedo—. Oh, mierda…

Un tanto apurado por su condición actual, Gustav se apresuró a cruzar el pasillo y tocar a la puerta de los gemelos, sólo para toparse con que ahí dentro no había nadie. Intentándolo con el resto de las habitaciones que sabía eran de miembros del equipo, Gustav obtuvo el mismo resultado, y con gran apuro fue que volvió a la puerta de su suite, resignado y furioso por partes iguales por haberse visto exiliado en tan mísero vestuario y todo por un jodido polvo del que Georgie no se acordaría ni siquiera veinticuatro horas después.

Dispuesto a rumiar su mal humor y de paso ensayar frases de reclamo con las que después le haría saber a la bajista que ya no podía tolerar más la pérdida de su mitad de suite sólo porque ella deseaba tener compañía para un rato, Gustav se vio de pronto invadido por una imagen de la escena de antes, con Georgie arriba de la empleada, moviendo su cadera en vaivenes que asemejaban bastante a los de la cópula… Aunque claro que no podía ser tal, porque ambas eran mujeres, y hasta donde él entendía, el sexo entre lesbianas involucraba todo menos un miembro… Pero de nuevo, estaba aquel extraño arnés, que si Gustav cerraba los ojos y se esforzaba por visualizarlo, cobraba una forma extraña y sugestiva…

«Debo estar imaginando cosas, porque no es posible que eso fuera un…», pensó Gustav, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta casi sacarse sangre. «¿O sí?», se sumó una vocecita insidiosa y lasciva dentro de él.

Estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza por el frío del pasillo y sus escasas prendas de vestir, aunque también por ese pensamiento que se acababa de infiltrar en su cerebro como un parásito, Gustav se abrazó a sí mismo para mantener el calor, pero de poca falta le hizo cuando empezó a repasar cada centímetro de piel desnuda en Georgie que había visto antes, y su atención se centró en el dichoso arnés, que cuanto más se esforzaba por recordar, más cobraba forma de…

—… sí, por favor acepta esta propina… Muchas gracias. Adiós…

En un tiempo récord para tratarse de Georgie, de pronto la puerta se abrió y a paso apresurado salió la empleada recomponiéndose el uniforme y la cofia que llevaba en la cabeza, las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello pegado en torno al cuello por el sudor.

Pasando como una exhalación al lado de Gustav, éste se tomó unos segundos para observar lo extraño de su andar, que se asemejaba al suyo cuando sufría de calambres tras mucho ensayo y poca hidratación para suplir lo que transpiraba. Era casi una… cojera.

Georgie fue quien lo hizo salir de su trance, vestida con una bata blanca hasta las rodillas y con el logotipo del hotel bordado sobre el pecho. Ella también lucía como si recién hubiera salido de la cama, pero a diferencia de la empleada que parecía tener dobles pensamientos acerca de su falta de profesionalismo con un cliente del establecimiento donde trabajaba, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Apenas verla al rostro, Gustav frunció el ceño.

—Joder, Georgie… —Le recriminó, entrando de vuelta a la habitación y agradeciendo la tibieza de su suite, en contraste con lo helado que estaba el pasillo.

Su piel se había erizado por completo, y tras descartar las prendas que seguían arrugadas en la cama por considerar riesgoso ponérselas y toparse con manchas de origen desconocido, se puso a rebuscar en su maleta por un nuevo cambio limpio.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? —Se arrodilló Georgie a su lado, entrechocando sus hombros cuando Gustav se negó a responderle—. Es que… era linda, y no me pude resistir.

—Genial, bien por ti. Me alegra que tu autocontrol sea tan bueno —ironizó Gustav, eligiendo un par de jeans e indeciso por la camiseta que se pondría.

—Ésta —señaló Georgie una prenda roja que le iba a la perfección—. Y tu chaqueta de cuero negra. Pero oye… Te lo compensaré, ¿va? Por ser el mejor amigo del mundo y no reñirme por un poquitín de diversión.

—¡¿A eso llamas poquitín?! —Estalló Gustav, girándose para verla a la cara, incrédulo de la naturalidad con la que desestimaba esos encuentros—. Es la tercera chica que te has llevado al catre desde que nos hospedamos en este hotel, ¡y no tenemos ni un día aquí!

—Vino y tocó a mi puerta, ¿qué más podía hacer que invitarla a pasar? —Refunfuñó Georgie con un puchero.

— _Nuestra_ puerta, y nada más que dejarla pasar para que cumpliera con su trabajo y después se marchara. Era la recamarista, bien pudiste dejarla hacer su trabajo y que se fuera en santa paz, pero nooo… Georgina Listing tenía que seducirla y llevarla a la cama, pero no a cualquier cama, sino a la mía, ¡joder!

—Sabes que odio cuando me llamas Georgina —gruñó Georgie de malhumor y sólo eso, porque era consciente de sus faltas y sabía que si se hacía la ofendida no conseguiría el perdón de Gustav—. Pero oye… Fue más fuerte que yo. Un segundo estaba tocando a la puerta y al siguiente me estaba besando y metiendo las manos por debajo de-…

—Vale, te creo —suspiró Gustav, pues en el pasado le había tocado presenciar esa clase de espectáculos donde Georgie era Georgie y sólo por ello cualquier persona del mismo sexo al suyo se le lanzaba encima sin aviso de ningún tipo.

Era casi ridículo decir que tenía un potente imán de atracción, pero Gustav no tenía en su repertorio una frase que mejor se ajustara a la persona tan irresistible que era Georgie para otras mujeres, pues apenas ponía un pie dentro de cualquier habitación y las miradas se centraban en ella.

—Te lo compensaré. Hoy sin falta te daré uno de mis masajes de espalda y será por el tiempo que quieras, ¿qué dices?

A sabiendas de que se estaba vendiendo barato, Gustav asintió una vez, no porque en verdad se hubiera disipado el enojo de verse exiliado de su habitación y visto uno de sus cambios de ropa limpia (tan escasa y valiosa en tiempos de gira) acabar cubierto de fluidos de los cuales era mejor no preguntar, sino porque además Georgie tenía un segundo talento natural (o tercero, si se quería ser purista y contar sus habilidades con el bajo) y que era dar unos masajes dignos de un rey.

El descubrimiento de ello, por supuesto, había sido accidental, luego de que en uno de sus conciertos a Gustav se le encogiera el músculo de la pantorrilla a mitad de la presentación y a duras penas pudiera continuar por dos canciones más antes de pedir con lágrimas en los ojos una breve pausa. A trompicones había bajado de la tarima donde descansaba su set de batería, y con dolor creciente se había intentado aflojar el nudo que le pulsaba en la pierna pero sin éxito. Alguno de los guardaespaldas se sumó para usar sus manazas y masajear el área herida con rudeza para ver si así conseguían que el músculo en cuestión se soltara, pero fue en vano. Cuando más desesperada se encontraba la situación, bastó para que Georgie se ofreciera a ayudar, y con la misma delicadeza que trataba a su bajo cuando le ajustaba las cuerdas, lo obligó a apoyarse de cara contra la pared y con ella arrodillada detrás de él le comenzó a masajear la pierna desde la planta de los pies, subiendo por el tobillo y en dirección norte aumentando cada vez más la presión de sus pulgares hasta que Gustav creyó ver luces intermitentes en su visión y un sabor acerado apareció en su lengua. Al borde del desmayo no pudo más y soltó un largo gemido que provenía desde las entrañas, y apenas lo hizo Georgie terminó con su masaje…

Después había sido como si nada hubiera ocurrido y pudieron continuar con el resto del concierto sin más problemas que un par de notas perdidas aquí y allá pero que las fans ni echaron de menos.

Desde entonces Georgie se había convertido en la masajista estrella de la banda, cobrando por sus favores no en dinero sino en especies, y en cada ocasión sin que ninguno de sus clientes se quejara. Ya que los masajes de Georgie eran más para alguna dolencia que de tipo recreativo porque ella misma acababa agotada luego de cada sesión, bastaba que la bajista pusiera un precio para que la otra persona lo aceptara sin rechistar, pues Georgie era tan buena en eso como lo era para conseguir chicas, y bajo una garantía de tal valor, no había nadie en su entorno que lo pusiera en duda.

Para ello era Gustav su mejor cliente y su mejor anunciador, así como quien más disfrutaba cuando a manera de mimo la bajista le prodigaba algún masaje de relax, incluso si estos se debían a causas no tan honestas como pedir disculpas por de nueva cuenta haber traído compañía cuando de antemano acordarían que se restringirían al respecto.

—Hoy no podrá ser —dijo Gustav luego de considerar su oferta—. Dave quiere que más tarde salgamos a esa entrevista de radio, y después está esa junta con las gentes de marketing…

—Cierto, lo había olvidado. Pero bueno, ¿mañana?

—Mañana tampoco podemos porque-…

—Vale, ya recordé —dijo la bajista tras un chasquido de lengua—. Pero no soy de ese tipo de persona que se escaquea con sus responsabilidades, así que cuando tú lo digas, bastará que truenes los dedos y yo te haré ese masaje que te he prometido, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —aceptó Gustav, ya no tan molesto como antes, aunque todavía taciturno por lo que le había tocado presenciar apenas unos minutos atrás.

—Eres el mejor, espero lo sepas —le sorprendió de pronto Georgie con un abrazo, y dado que ambos estaban sentados de cuclillas en el piso, no fue de admirarse que perdieran el equilibro y acabaron en el piso alfombrado con Gustav de lado y la bajista encima de él.

Nada que en otras circunstancias tuviera mayor significado que el propio, pero dado que Gustav sólo vestía una toalla corta en torno a la cadera y la bajista una bata con la misma tela, al momento en que una de las partes sintió la inequívoca forma de una erección clavándosele en el costado la atmósfera hasta entonces juguetona se perdió y se transformó en otra más cargada de una tensión que ya creían haber olvidado…

—Georgie…

—Ops…

—¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

—No puedo adivinarte el pensamiento… —Se excusó la bajista, pero al moverse para intentar ponerse en pie, de nueva cuenta sintió Gustav el contorno de una erección, que por regla no debía de estar ahí, siendo él el hombre y ella la mujer.

Lentamente se apartó Georgie de él y se sentó en el piso haciendo lo posible para que la bata le cubriera la entrepierna, pero ya era demasiado tarde para una maniobra de evasión, porque más allá de verlo con sus propios ojos, Gustav lo había _sentido_ …

—Uhmmm…

—Te lo… —Georgie se mordió el labio inferior y le dedicó una mirada baja a través de sus tupidas pestañas—. Te lo puedo mostrar, pero debes jurar no reírte, ni burlarte, ni mucho menos comentarlo con alguien fuera de esta habitación…

—Lo juro —se comprometió Gustav con una facilidad que de haberse encontrado en otra situación bien podría haberle hecho vender su alma al diablo; que visto a futuro así sería, pero en el aquí y el ahora esa idea no cruzó su pensamiento, y en cambio despertó su interés de maneras que él no creía posibles en un ámbito terrenal.

—Ok —asintió Georgie para sí, y después se humedeció los labios—. Verás… Me gusta ver porno de lesbianas…

—Ya, eso no es un secreto.

Y no lo era, porque si acaso tenían esa mala suerte de levantarse en la madrugada a beber un vaso de agua o al sanitario, cualquier miembro de la banda corría el riesgo de toparse con Georgie en la sala, revisando la categoría de lesbianas en algún canal porno y con una mano metida dentro de las bragas prodigándose desvergonzado placer. Y dado que la bajista era más una figura fraternal que a ratos era hermana pero otros era una madre más que una mujer tal cual, ni los gemelos ni el mismo Gustav encontraban esa estampa sensual, por lo que a su consideración quedaba eliminado el hacerle pullas al respecto o después mencionarlo en charlas posteriores. Sólo no era un tema a discutir, y en un pacto entre ellos tres habían acordado no mencionarlo entre sí, mucho menos frente a la bajista, que para nada daba muestras de hacerse la enterada.

—Déjame terminar —pidió Georgie, que tenía ambas manos sobre el regazo y jugueteaba con la bastilla de su bata—. Mi punto es que… viendo porno he descubierto fetiches nuevos. Para mí nunca fue un problema llevar las uñas cortas y bien pulidas porque tocaba el bajo, pero a veces no era tan divertido masturbar a alguien si en las yemas tenía ampollas luego de un concierto… Y ni hablar de usar la lengua, porque no siempre estoy de humor para eso… La higiene de algunas chicas deja mucho a desear, y en lo personal yo prefiero un campo árido que recubierto de maleza…

Gustav enarcó una ceja. —¿Uh?

—Que estén, mmm, depiladas… —Se explicó Georgie y luego le miró directo a los ojos—. Del todo.

—Oh…

—Con una novia estable sería más sencillo porque entonces sabríamos con claridad lo que a la otra le gusta y no habría problemas al respecto, pero dado que todavía no he encontrado a la chica ideal para mantener una relación de ese tipo…

«Lo cual no te ha impedido ir de aquí a allá como abeja probando el polen de cada flor…», pensó Gustav sin malicia, sólo verbalizando la imagen que de pronto había aparecido en su cabeza y que le resultó tierna, casi natural y razonable, porque si de algo podía acusar a la bajista era sólo de seguir sus instintos sexuales al pie de la letra, sin perversidad de por medio, sólo deseo de experimentar nuevos placeres.

—Mi punto es… Que he encontrado, digamos, herramientas auxiliares. Con una tarjeta de crédito y un apartado postal a tu nombre puedes hacer maravillas hoy en día, y ni hablar de los amplios catálogos que hay por internet. Basta con que busques lo que sea que puedas imaginar, hagas clic un par de veces, y voilá… Directo a domicilio te llegan toda clase de juguetes interesantes.

Con la garganta seca, Gustav apenas alcanzó a articular: —¿Qué clase de… juguetitos?

Georgie bajó un poco los párpados y le miró con premeditada inocencia. —Tú ya sabes de qué clase. ¿Lo viste, o no?

—Lo vi —confirmó Gustav—, pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué era eso en realidad?

—Bueno… —Apartando un poco la tela de su bata, Georgie fue abriendo una franja cada vez mayor de piel desnuda que subía por la cara interna de sus muslos y amenazaba con fracturar su amistad más de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho perder juntos la virginidad—. En realidad es un juguete reciente, pero también el que mejores éxitos me ha dado…

—¿Es un…?

—Sí —musitó Georgie—, justo _eso_ es.

—Oh, vaya… —Alcanzó Gustav a enunciar apenas moviendo la boca, a tiempo para que Georgie abriera del todo la tela de su bata y revelara la función del arnés que todavía se ceñía en torno a su cadera y parte alta de los muslos.

Por la ventana saltó cualquier mínima posibilidad que albergara Gustav de que a Georgie le fueran los rollos de bondage, porque si bien las correas eran de cuero negro y con remaches metálicos, era más por cuestiones estéticas que de funcionalidad para ese fin. Más allá de encontrar púas y ganchos, aquel era un artilugio sencillo y discreto, cuyo principal servicio era de sostén para otro más…

—Oh por Dioxxx… —Siseó Gustav cuando ante sí apareció la figura fálica de un dildo negro que se erguía orgulloso entre las piernas de la bajista.

—Es el más pequeño de mi repertorio, no te espantes —le dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida—. Es el que saco cuando mis chicas se muestran interesadas pero no son tan atrevidas como yo quisiera. Tampoco quisiera lastimarlas, ¿sabes?, y para esos casos nada mejor que este increíble amiguito. Hasta les he puesto nombre, y aunque todos se llaman Engeorgio, puedo diferenciarlos por la numeración según el orden en el que los compré...

«¡¿El más pequeño?!», repitió Gustav para sí, que no dejaba de estimar aquel ‘amiguito’ de Georgie en al menos quince centímetros y por lo menos una pulgada y media de grosor. El suyo no se quedaba atrás, pero no era por mucho, y temía preguntar con qué otros tamaños contaba la bajista.

—Georgie…

—¿Y te digo un secreto? —Se sinceró ella de pronto, soltando la tela y sujetando su miembro desde la base con delicadeza—. Esta es una pieza doble.

—¿Doble?

—No tendría nada de divertido si sólo fuera un _strap on_ con una pieza, ¿no crees? La industria del silicón realmente pone de lo suyo para que estas piezas valgan cada centavo que pagas por ellas…

Sin llegar a entender del todo a qué demonios hacía referencia Georgie, a Gustav casi se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas cuando Georgie ejerció presión en su pene de silicón y la pieza se movió de su sitio un par de centímetros antes de volver a la posición inicial.

No hizo falta ser un genio para deducir que era una pieza doble, por lo que una iba al exterior lista penetrar, y la otra ya lo hacía, incrustada en…

Un repentino bochorno hizo a Gustav sentir un mareo tan potente como para ponerle los ojos en blanco, y poco le faltó para desmayarse de no ser porque Georgie le sujetó con su mano libre en el hombro y le pidió mantenerse alerta y en sus cinco sentidos.

—¿Te ha… asqueado lo que te he dicho?

—No —murmuró—, eso no.

—¿Entonces?

—Oh, Georgie… —Gustav ladeó la cabeza y apoyó el mentón en el dorso de la mano de Georgie—. No puedes sólo ir por ahí mostrando que traes puesto un _strap on_ que…

—¿Que además de darle placer a mi acompañante también me lo da a mí? Porque debes saber que se siente genial… Mejor que cualquier par de dedos… Y si soy yo la que controla el ritmo…

—Uf —jadeó Gustav, a quien se le estaba formando una erección de caballo en los confines de su toalla y temía que Georgie se lo echara en cara si se percataba.

—Tengo otros _strap on_ todavía mejores… Con aditivos extra para una penetración vaginal y anal simultánea…

—Jo…

—Y con miembros más grandes, más gruesos… No cualquiera de mis chicas los aceptan de buena gana… Hay lesbianas que se resisten, y otras chicas hetero que se ciñen a lo que ya conocen…

—Georgie… Por favor.

—¿Por favor _qué_? —Le exigió ella ser claro, con la mano que lo tocaba acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo, y con la otra sujetando su miembro de silicona y recorriendo la punta con el pulgar en el mismo movimiento circular.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —Imploró Gustav, pues no se creía capaz de soportar ni un minuto más en compañía de la bajista y quería huir, así fuera vestido con una toalla y el cabello todavía húmedo por su ducha.

—Mmm, ¿cómo dicen? ¿”Una oferta imposible de rechazar”? Porque… Nunca he dejado de darle vueltas a aquel _rendezvous_ que tuvimos tú y yo cuando todavía éramos un par de críos inexpertos…

—Pero no te gustó —dijo Gustav con los dientes apretados—. Siempre que tienes oportunidad recalcas lo insulso y aburrido que te resultó…

—Qué memoria la tuya…

—Tus palabras, no las mías, y no es que te guarde rencor. Para mí tampoco fue un momento estelar… —Confesó con apuro, pues si de algo estaba seguro era que algo en ese acoplamiento había ido mal, y no tenía que ver con sus personas, sino con la posición de sus cuerpos, que de alguna manera se repelían bajo esa posición.

A buen recaudo se guardó Gustav el de agregar que ningún otro encuentro posterior había sido de su agrado. Georgie había sido su inauguración a una vida sexual pobre y plagada de frustración, en donde Gustav tenía que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para correrse, e incluso entonces el regusto remanente era siempre de una amargura inusitada en donde se cuestionaba qué estaba mal consigo mismo y por qué no era como los demás.

De algún modo, Georgie lo había arruinado, pero Gustav no se sentía con ánimos para reclamárselo porque… Muy dentro de sí sabía que haber perdido la virginidad con ella era una mera causalidad inocua, y que su problema tenía raíces más profundas e inexploradas que nada tenía que atribuirle a la bajista, ni como amiga ni como… mujer.

—No, no lo fue —coincidió Georgie con él en llamar casi patético al encuentro que habían tenido años atrás cuando la curiosidad se llevó lo mejor de ellos—. Pero tengo una teoría… De cómo la práctica hace la experiencia… —Continuó ella acariciándole la mejilla y bajando los dedos hasta rozarle los labios, mientras que su otra aumentaba el nivel de atrevimiento al sujetar de lleno su miembro y fingir una masturbación—. Y tú y yo necesitaríamos una segunda oportunidad para-…

—Lo dice la mujer que jamás se ha acostado dos veces con la misma persona —musitó Gustav, sobrecogido por el dedo de Georgie que tiraba de su labio inferior y lo humedecía con su saliva.

—Se supone que perder la virginidad es especial… Así que hacerlo una segunda vez contigo, en teoría, debería ser igual, ¿no?

Gustav gruñó.

—Mmm… ¿Es que no quieres probarlo, uh? —Le tentó Georgie, abandonando su postura para ponerse de rodillas, y con la pelvis rozarle el costado con su pene de silicona—. No he tenido quejas de su rendimiento. Ni una. Y tengo un tino para encontrar el mítico punto g… Raras veces me falla.

—Uhhh… —Se estremeció Gustav, muy para su horror, refregándose antes que alejándose del miembro falso de la bajista—. No soy una chica… Yo no tengo ningún punto g.

—No donde siempre, no… —Se abalanzó Georgie sobre él con delicadeza, convenciéndolo a recostarse, ejerciendo peso con la mano que tenía en su hombro y manipulando a Gustav para que le permitiera cernirse por encima de él, con el dildo de por medio rozándole el ombligo—. Pero lo tienes.

—Georgie…

—¿Has escuchado hablar de la próstata y su función secreta para el placer?

«Esto es demasiado, tengo que huir, tengo… que…», alcanzó Gustav a articular antes de que Georgie descendiera sobre él, y en un gesto inesperado de ella, le besara en los labios.

Apenas un roce, tibio al contacto y electrizante al alma, lo suficiente como para que Gustav abriera grandes los ojos y se percatara de la realidad.

—¡No! —Se escurrió de debajo de ella, y sin mediar precauciones, apartó a Georgie de sí y la hizo caer a su lado en un amasijo de brazos, piernas y dildo que se sacudieron sin control, y que en otras circunstancias habría sido gracioso, pero no ahí, no en ese ahora en donde su repentina proposición le hacía sentir cosquillas en el vientre bajo.

Con un apuro que no parecía ser suyo, Gustav cogió un par de prendas de su maleta, y con la toalla mal anudada en torno a la cintura, salió tan desnudo como antes al pasillo de su piso, a tiempo para presenciar el regreso de los gemelos a su suite luego de desayunar, y también de sus expresiones atónitas cuando enfiló directo hacia ellos y les pidió una morada temporal.

—¿Qué, Georgie volvió a traer compañía sin avisarte? —Le chanceó Tom mientras abría la puerta usando la tarjeta magnética como un prestidigitador. Cerró su burla haciendo un movimiento exagerado para indicarle a Gustav que podía pasar, y éste lo hizo a grandes zancadas y con el ceño tan fruncido como para crearle un surco entre ceja y ceja.

—Cállate, Tom —refunfuñó Gustav, listo para vestirse de una vez por todas y olvidar los últimos quince minutos de su vida.

—Pero-…

—Shhh, Tomi —intervino Bill, quien podía ser el más despistado y a la vez el más empático cuando de sentimientos ajenos se trataba, y algo en sus entrañas le decía que era mejor mantener distancias con Gustav.

Al menos de momento, al menos mientras el rubor que le cubría la piel desaparecía…

 

Con una paranoia febril que le impedía estar a solas en la misma habitación que Georgie por pavor a que ésta volviera a sacar su proposición a la luz, Gustav cogió la costumbre de eludirla igual que haría de tratarse de una enfermedad infecciosa e incurable, como la lepra, la peste negra, o incluso el ébola. La exageración de su comportamiento llegó a niveles estratosféricos, cuando el mismo David Jost le preguntó qué demonios le ocurría.

«Oh, ya sabes, Dave, lo usual… Georgie me acosa con un strap on y me invita a un masaje de próstata con él; y lo que es peor, lo estoy considerando seriamente…», pensó Gustav con el rostro impávido y el corazón latiéndole más cerca de la garganta que del pecho.

—Nada.

—Pues algo debe ser, que Georgie me ha pedido hablar contigo en vista de que tú no lo quieres hacer con ella.

Gustav carraspeó. —No es que no quiera hacerlo… —«¡¿De qué diablos estamos hablando?!», se espantó Gustav antes de convencerse que eso que David hablaba y lo que él acaba de entender eran dos asuntos diferentes y para nada relacionados—. Pero resulta que no estoy listo para… dar ese gran paso.

—Pues tendrás que apresurarte, Gus —le puso David la mano en el hombro y apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria, casi como advertencia de lo feas que podían ponerse las cosas si decidía no cooperar—. Si es una pelea boba, no debe tener cabida dentro de la banda; y si no lo es… Si resulta ser algo más serio, entonces por favor soluciónalo antes de que afecte las dinámicas entre ustedes. ¿Entendido?

—Ok, David —aceptó Gustav de mala gana y con cero ánimos de seguir sus órdenes.

Con todo, fue Georgie quien dispuso su reconciliación como una tarea propia, y durante los siguientes días que viajaron por autobús recorriendo Francia y cumpliendo con las presentaciones que ahí tenían, la bajista se encargó de ocupar siempre el asiento al lado de Gustav cuando le era posible, procurando también conversar con él así fuera del clima o de hechos banales que sabía podían ser de su interés. Y ya que Gustav demostró ser un hueso duro de roer, Georgie procuró ser la primera en levantarse en las mañanas para poner el café a colar en la cafetera y recibir a Gustav con una humeante taza que contenía media de azúcar y dos dedos de leche tal como al baterista le gustaba pero nadie más que ella tenía memorizado.

Su esfuerzo rindió sus frutos cuando al cabo de casi dos semanas Gustav transigió en su ley del hielo, y al recibir de Georgie la taza con café le agradeció con un escueto ‘gracias’.

La sonrisa que esbozó entonces Georgie bastó para que Gustav comprendiera cuánto la había herido con su indiferencia, pues apenas decorar su rostro se quebró, y la bajista se cubrió la cara con ambas manos para ocultar el llanto que de pronto la invadía.

—Georgie…

—No es nada, ugh… —Se apresuró ella a limpiarse lo antes posible usando la manga de su pijama, pero la revelación estaba hecha y no había marcha atrás—. En realidad estoy feliz… Me has vuelto a hablar y… Lo siento… Se me pasará en unos minutos…

Dejando su taza de café en la superficie más cercana, Gustav rodeó a Georgie con sus brazos y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Georgie a cambio le correspondió, y un nuevo torrente de lágrimas le mojó el cuello de su camiseta.

A fin de cuentas, Georgie era una chica, y como tal era sensible. Que a diario tuviera que convivir con los demás miembros de la banda había encallecido un poco sus reacciones, pero no del todo. Y la prueba de ello era que bajo tensión tendía a ser quien más resistía, pero también quien ante el alivio de libertad demostraba su estrés con tantas lágrimas como su cuerpo era capaz de producir.

Saberse el causante de ello le hizo a Gustav un nudo en la garganta, y por ello fue que decidió sincerarse con la bajista, incluso si en ello se le iba el orgullo.

—Soy yo quien lo siente… Estaba confundido, y lo tomé contra ti…

—¿De qué hablas? ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó la bajista, separando un poco el rostro del cuello de Gustav y mirándole con las pestañas mojadas.

—La otra vez, cuando… —Gustav tragó saliva—. Cuando me mostraste tu _strap on_ …

— _Oh_ —comprendió Georgie en el acto, y porque lo conocía le facilitó el resto de su declaración—. ¿Te has interesado por lo que puedo hacerte con él?

«Ahora o nunca», pensó Gustav y abrió la boca.

—Quizás…

Georgie ladeó la cabeza y examinó sus facciones antes de dar su veredicto.

—Eso no me sirve. Tiene que ser sí o no, porque si a mitad de la faena te retractas, me sentiré fatal. Creeré que te he forzado, que te he llevado por compromiso más allá de tu límite, y eso me destrozaría. Es lo mismo que le digo a todas las chicas cuando aceptan pasar un rato divertido conmigo: Es necesario que sepan lo que hacen, para que asuman su parte de responsabilidad y me dejen a mí el resto…

—¿Así que ‘un rato divertido’? —Repitió Gustav la parte que más le había atraído.

—Puedes apostar a que sí —dijo Georgie, y bajó sus manos que le ceñían por la cintura hasta los glúteos y se los apretó con ganas—. Hasta el momento, no he tenido quejas…

—Mmm… No es que esté diciendo que quiero hacerlo…

—Adivino que hay un ‘pero’ esperando a salir.

— _Pero_ … —Confirmó Gustav su vaticinio—. Suena casi… interesante. No que eso me haga gay…

—Nadie dijo que así fuera.

—Ya, pero vivimos en el mundo real, y si voy por ahí pregonando que quiero probar un dildo en mi trasero me van a llover insultos en donde ‘marica’ será el más agradable.

—Gus… Gusti… —Le cameló Georgie con renovado brío, dejando atrás las lágrimas para pasar a la persuasión física—. ¿Por qué habría algún tercero de enterarse de nuestros asuntos si tú y yo sabemos bien cómo guardar un secreto?

Gustav le dedicó una mirada escéptica. —Porque… _Georgie_ , no eres nada discreta cuando se trata de tus conquistas, y vivimos todos confinados codo con codo en las cuatro paredes del autobús de la gira. E incluso cuando tenemos una suite para nosotros dos —se apresuró a eliminar cada escenario disponible—, no es tiempo suficiente para _eso_.

—Siempre hay tiempo suficiente para eso —declaró la bajista con naturalidad, y sólo por si acaso soltó una de sus nalgas y levantó esa mano a la vista de Gustav con tres dedos arriba—. No es más difícil que esto, y me han dicho que soy talentosa con estos dedos para más que tocar el bajo…

—Joder… —Siseó Gustav, que no lo ponía en duda, pero por si acaso quería corroborarlo por sí mismo.

—Sin presiones, pero quieres hacerlo, ¿correcto?

Gustav lo confirmó con la velocidad de una bala. —Correcto.

—En ese caso… —Georgie unió sus bocas en un beso que apenas contó como tal—. Déjame el resto a mí.

 

Luchando para no delatar su nerviosismo, Gustav se pasó los siguientes días con los intestinos hechos nudos y un tic en el ojo derecho que se exacerbaba fuera de su control cuando Georgie estaba presente en la misma habitación que él y los gemelos.

Para efectos prácticos, se habían reconciliado y era todo lo que iban a contar al respecto; pero la verdadera realidad era que apenas si podían comportarse como antes, y la culpa la tenía Gustav por actuar frente a Georgie como lo habría hecho de ser él una adolescente de trece años y ella un crush imposible que para más inri fuera famoso y popular y que de pronto y por casualidad se hubiera fijado en él.

Por el contrario, Georgie era la misma de siempre excepto por un no tan pequeño detalle…

—Y aquí reportamos un hecho insólito que los investigadores más prominentes del mundo entero no alcanzan a explicarse —narró Tom con voz de falso presentador de noticiero, utilizando el control remoto del televisor como micrófono y acercándose a Georgie, que sentada en el área común del autobús tenía su bajo en el regazo y le estaba haciendo un recambio de cuerdas—. La comunidad internacional de científicos se pregunta, ¿qué ha ocurrido con Georgina Listing para que su interés por las mujeres desapareciera por completo?

—No me llames Georgina —dijo Georgie con calma, girando las manijas de su instrumento y probando la tensión de la cuerda—. Y por si realmente te lo preguntas…

Tom le acercó el control para obtener la primicia.

—… no es asunto tuyo —finalizó la bajista con serenidad—. Es todo lo que diré. Y no más entrevistas, por favor.

—Eso te pasa por cotilla —se burló Bill de su gemelo, lanzándole un puñado de maíz tostado y apenas presente en su conversación, pues él veía una película en su laptop.

—Entre los beneficiados por este inexplicable fenómeno se encuentra con nosotros presente Herr Schäfer, quien nos dará su versión de los hechos —siguió Tom jugando, y ésta vez se acercó a Gustav, quien por su cuenta había estado leyendo un libro, o más bien, fingir que leía mientras la palma de las manos le sudaban de pura ansiedad ante el tema peliagudo que estaba por salir a colación—. Díganos, Herr Schäfer, ¿cómo se ha visto beneficiado por este cambio durante los últimos cinco días?

Cinco. Que contados con precisión, eran los que Georgie tenía sin invitar a nadie a retozar a su lado; cinco, que sonaban a poco, pero en realidad eran más de los que habían transcurrido desde que la bajista empezara con su cruzada de conquistar a cada mujer que se prestara a su disposición.

—Corta el rollo, Tom —gruñó Gustav en su mejor tono de desinterés, hundiendo más la nariz en el libro que _leía_ y repasando las letras del mismo párrafo en el que tenía los últimos diez minutos de su vida.

—Nuestro testigo estrella se muestra reacio de participar, pero-…

—Ough… —Gimoteó Georgie de pronto, cuando una de las cuerdas que manipulaba se corrió entre sus dedos y le hizo una marca cerca de la uña. Apenas una señal, sin corte ni sangre, pero suficiente para causar dolor, y que en un intento por aplacarlo, la bajista se lo llevara a los labios y lo paliara con una leve succión.

Apabullado por la repentina sensualidad que de la nada se había vuelto visible para él, Gustav no parpadeó ni una vez mientras Georgie se chupaba el dedo unos segundos, y después lo examinaba a contraluz en búsqueda del más leve rastro de sangre. Pero bastó ese simple gesto para que Gustav dejara volar su imaginación, y que ésta escenificara un mismo instante, ellos dos a solas y sin los gemelos presentes, donde Georgie se llevaría ese mismo dedo a la boca y lo empaparía con saliva para después guiarlo al punto exacto que radicaba entre sus glúteos y…

—Ah —exhaló Gustav, tan quedo y tan bajo que pasó desapercibido tanto para Bill como para Tom, ambos enfrascados en sus respectivos pasatiempos, pero no para Georgie, que había abandonado la observación de su dedo magullado para centrar su atención en él.

Un chispazo eléctrico saltó entre los dos, y patente quedó la confirmación de un deseo para el cual las reglas no estaban escritas, y por lo tanto estaban diseñadas para doblegarse a su antojo.

Sin emitir sonido, Georgie movió los labios formando palabras: “¿Quieres?”

Gustav repitió igual: “Sí.”

“¿Hoy?”, acompañado con un segundo dedo y un tercer dedo en la mano de Georgie, a los que la bajista se llevó a los labios y los marcó con un silencioso beso.

Jugándose el todo por el todo, Gustav sintió el alma retorcerse en su interior y buscar una salida que le permitiera huir de la vergüenza que le dominaba, no por su deseo de someterse a Georgie, sino por su admisión ante ella de llevar a cabo la sucia fantasía en la que desde días atrás se embebecía durante sus noches solitarias.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Gustav concedió su permiso en forma de un asentimiento, que con ojos bajos y mentón hundido, eran la prueba definitiva de su completa sumisión.

Ahora Georgie tenía las riendas y el control.

 

Con una meticulosidad nunca antes vista para concertar una cita, Georgie revisó su itinerario para los próximos días antes de elegir una noche en la que por alguna razón a la mañana siguiente no tenían ningún compromiso temprano y en la tarde sólo un concierto, y sin más preámbulo le comunicó la fecha a Gustav como “La Definitiva”, que en nombre clave estaba destinada a ser “La Noche”, también en letras capitalizadas para destacar la importancia crucial que tendría para los dos.

—P-P-Pero…

—Deja todos los preparativos en mis manos, que sé bien lo que hago.

—O-Ok.

De puntas caminó Gustav ese día, moviéndose como a través de un sueño, un tanto sensibilizado a las reacciones que su cuerpo había experimentado bajo la promesa de Georgie, en donde hasta el más leve roce le estremecía y le hacía creer que el preámbulo bastaría para darle muerte.

 _La petite mort,_ que para los franceses era la más mórbida manifestación de placer, y pronto lo sería para él también...

—¿Te encuentras bien, Gus? —Preguntó Bill casi al final del día, ya en la camioneta que los conducía de regreso al hotel donde se hospedarían esa noche.

Con Tom dormido y Georgie ocupada escuchando música con los audífonos puestos, el interés de Bill era más bien para tener con quién charlar, puesto que el conductor estaba por más que descontado al ser un hombre maduro que en más de una ocasión le había dado mala espina con sus miradas lascivas.

—Genial, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Oh, no sé, simple intuición… Hoy has estado…

«Impaciente. Ansioso. Al borde de un colapso», rellenó Gustav por él los espacios en blanco, pero como siempre, su imaginación se llevó las cartas altas, y en su lugar la realidad no superó la ficción.

—Inquieto —remató Bill con un adjetivo que se quedaba corto a lo que Gustav sentía—. Como si no pudieras esperar para que el día terminara.

—Ya, es que ha sido un día largo, y muero por estar de vuelta en mi cama. —«De preferencia con Georgie vistiendo de vuelta ese _strap on_ y…», el resto de ese pensamiento verbal se transfiguró en una imagen clara de ellos dos envueltos en un íntimo abrazo y coordinando movimientos pélvicos. Gustav carraspeó—. Uhm…

—Sé a qué te refieres —dijo Bill, pero Gustav se vio tentado a aclararle que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando…

A fin de cuentas, se salvó de hacerlo cuando justo en ese momento se estacionaron frente a la entrada trasera de su hotel y el conductor les indicó que no había fans a la vista y era seguro bajar.

Tras despertar a Tom y coger cada uno sus pertenencias, descendieron de la camioneta y se encaminaron cada uno a su paso a las puertas dobles del elevador que los conduciría hasta su piso.

Con Tom y Bill parados uno al lado del otro conversando entre sí en voz baja y Georgie todavía con sus auriculares puestos, Gustav hizo lo suyo al permanecer callado y esforzarse por mantener la calma, consiguiendo así una seriedad absoluta que se manifestó frente a él en el reflejo de las puertas cromadas del ascensor, pero por dentro vibraba, e igual que un terremoto originado en el centro del planeta, no tardarían sus placas tectónicas en resquebrajarse y liberar presión de maneras inesperadas.

Un atisbo de sonrisa se plantó de pronto en su rostro, y Gustav tuvo que fingir una tos para apartar la mirada de sí mismo y enfocarse en las puntas de sus zapatos, un tanto sucios y a los que una lavada no les vendría nada mal, pero que tendrían que esperar porque para nada planeaba pasar esa noche limpiando. Otras tareas mejores ocuparían su tiempo de ocio y diversión…

A tiempo para salvarlo, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y los cuatro salieron al desierto pasillo.

—Después de esa siesta ya no tengo nada de sueño —dijo Tom—, ¿qué tal si pedimos servicio de habitación y vemos una película o dos? Después de todo, mañana tenemos libre antes de mediodía y David no nos reñirá si nos desvelamos.

Apretando los labios, Gustav se temió que aquella invitación diera al traste con sus planes de esa noche, pero Georgie, en calidad de mujer, dio con la excusa indicada para zafarse de esa reunión.

—Paso. Tengo mi periodo y prefiero recostarme con un buen libro y una barra de chocolate.

—Tú te lo pierdes —replicó Tom con un dejo de amargura—. ¿Te nos unes, Gustav?

—Creo que yo también paso —se zafó éste del compromiso, fingiendo un bostezo que para nada sentía.

—¿Qué, te has sincronizado con Georgie y también tienes el periodo? —Le chanceó Bill con un codazo, pero su broma cayó en saco roto.

—Sí —dijo Gustav, con su expresión pétrea reservada para el humor que sus demás compañeros de banda catalogaban como “demasiado oscuro para dar risa” y que precisamente no tenía nada de gracioso—. Y seguro que no me vendría mal una bolsa de frituras y un tampón extra absorbente.

—Ugh… —Corearon los gemelos con idénticas muecas de desagrado.

Pero a fin de cuentas el comentario cumplió su cometido, y Gustav y Georgie se vieron libres de los Kaulitz cuando les desearon ‘buenas noches’ y cerraron la puerta de su suite compartida con un leve clic que resonó igual que lo harían un par de grilletes al encajar los mecanismos de cierre. Y aunque la diferencia entre los dos eventos eran abismales, Gustav en verdad se sintió prisionero de Georgie, y un extraño dolor se aposentó en lo más profundo de sus entrañas…

—¿Puedes relajarte, por favor? —Le pidió ésta apenas echarle un vistazo—. No voy a morderte… Incluso si es tu estilo, no es el mío; no me causa nada de placer el dolor propio, y mucho menos el ajeno.

—Ya.

—¿Pero te gusta a ti?

—Un poco —musitó Gustav, las manos al frente para cubrir su incipiente erección.

—Ok, entonces te morderé el cuello, y ya me dirás después dónde más.

La naturaleza casual de su conversación provocó que Gustav perdiera piso, incapaz de discernir si Georgie iba a seguir adelante con sus planes o sólo jugaba con él. Porque por todo lo que sabía, igual y aquella era una broma muy pesada en la que se vería envuelto y de la cual saldría mal parado cuando de pronto se abriera la puerta y los gemelos aparecieran ahí, riéndose por su inocencia de creer que Georgie, de entre todas las personas que conocía, abandonaría sus viejos hábitos de conquista lésbica para dedicarle una noche entera a él, el único hombre de su lista y al que alguna vez catalogó de ‘insulso y aburrido’ sin siquiera despeinarse.

La perspectiva era de risa, pero en su rostro se formó una mueca compungida que Georgie se apresuró a aclarar por el bien de ambos.

—¿No te has arrepentido, verdad? —Inquirió de pronto la bajista, sujetando la cadena de la puerta y lista para echar el cerrojo, y ante la negativa de Gustav se encargó de sellar tanto la entrada de terceros como la salida de ellos dos—. Muy bien. Antes necesitamos tomar una ducha. No es personal, hueles bien, y espero yo no oler mal-…

—No, no hueles mal, sino a ti desodorante y me gusta.

—Pero —continuó Georgie con una media sonrisa—, antes de ir a la cama necesitamos hacer un par de… preparativos. O mejor dicho, procedimientos.

—¿Procedimientos? —Repitió Gustav, a quien aquella palabra la sonaba un tanto técnica, casi de corte quirúrgico, como si aquel fuera un proceso impersonal en el que de pronto se hubiera visto envuelto.

—Lo usual —desestimó la bajista con un quiebre de muñeca antes de acercarse a su maleta y rebuscar en su interior—. Con las chicas es más sencillo: Basta con comprobar que están excitadas y listo. La humedad natural es la mejor porque está diseñada para durar durante el sexo, pero en tu caso…

—Oh.

Gustav casi había olvidado el no tan pequeño inconveniente de ser hombre, y por lo tanto el dildo no tenía más opción de entrada que la indecorosa puerta trasera.

—Aquí está, y espero aprecies que compré una especial para ti —murmuró para sí Georgie, sacando de entre los recovecos más profundos de su maleta una pieza de plástico negra con forma de pera y que en uno de sus extremos contaba con una pieza delgada y alargada para la cual Gustav se imaginaba un uso y un orificio.

—Oh Diox…

Georgie frunció el ceño. —No pongas esa cara. ¿Qué esperabas? Es mejor si antes nos aseguramos de que estés limpio, y por _limpio_ quiero decir-…

—¡Ya entendí, no necesitas decir más! —Replicó el baterista, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus oídos y estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza por lo que no dudaba iba a ser un momento de humillación y confusión imposible de asimilar mientras tenía duración.

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré y estaré ahí contigo mientras me necesites —se ofreció la bajista—. No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes…

La expresión en el rostro de Gustav fue todo un poema. —¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

—No todas las chicas que llevo a la cama son tan inocentes como aparentan, ¿sabes? —Le confirmó Georgie a su manera—. Ahora en marcha.

Avanzando con rigidez en dirección al baño, Gustav se fue despojando de algunas prendas en el camino, prescindiendo de zapatos, calcetines y la camiseta que vestía sin problemas, pero hesitando cuando llegó el momento de desabotonarse los jeans y proceder con la cremallera.

Georgie no se fue con delicadezas al ayudarlo, y con una maestría que no parecía apropiada para una mujer que salvo un patético encuentro heterosexual medía su pericia en encuentros sáficos, le bajó los pantalones con todo y ropa interior, examinando después de rodillas y con ojo crítico su miembro semierecto.

Apurado por tanta atención a su área más privada («Próximamente, la segunda más privada», pensó Gustav con sofoco), Gustav amagó el cubrirse con las manos, pero Georgie se lo impidió.

—Es diferente a lo que recuerdo…

—Ya, es que ha crecido un poco.

—¿En serio?

—Sólo un poco. Y no lo mires así o… se pone tímido.

—Bah —desestimó Georgie aquello, y se limitó a sujetar su pene desde la base y acariciarlo de arriba abajo con un movimiento tierno pero firme—. Es casi como el mío.

—El tuyo es de silicón, ah, en cambio el mío… —Jadeó Gustav con las piernas débiles.

—Es casi tan bueno como el mío —completó Georgie la frase por él, usando su otra mano para acariciarle los testículos, y con naturalidad deslizar un dedo por debajo y continuar recorriendo el área hasta acercarse a sus glúteos—. Abre un poco más las piernas.

Tragando saliva, Gustav así lo hizo, y se vio de pronto buscando apoyo con las manos sobre los hombros de Georgie, inclinándose un poco al frente, mientras la bajista subía por su perineo hasta tocar su apretada abertura.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando Georgie probó la resistencia de su cuerpo y trazó círculos con el índice alrededor de su sensible núcleo.

—Al menos será pan comido entrar aquí… —Dijo Georgie con apreciación a lo que había encontrado. Gustav quiso replicar con un “¡Hey!” indignado que pusiera en manifiesto su desacuerdo a ser tan fácil como ella lo clasificaba, pero Georgie ejerció más presión con su dedo, y al entrar hasta la primera falange se vio imposibilitado de ello.

En su lugar, Gustav gimió, y sus piernas amenazaron con fallarle por culpa de lo intenso de aquel contacto. También íntimo, y la conexión entre él y Georgie pareció ensancharse.

—Tendrás que esperar antes de que esto se ponga divertido en serio —dijo Georgie, dejándolo ir y poniéndose en pie—. ¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo hacer esto o…?

—Preferiría si tú lo hicieras —murmuró Gustav, sintiéndose ridículo con los pantalones y la ropa interior hechos un ovillo en torno a los tobillos, por lo que dio un paso fuera de sus prendas y permaneció por completo desnudo ante los ojos escrutadores de Georgie, que de pronto chispearon a juego con la media sonrisa que la bajista le dedicó.

—Vale. Inclínate lo más que puedas sobre la tina y no te muevas…

Obedeciendo, Gustav permaneció con la vista fija en la porcelana de la tina y observando una tenue mancha de sarro en la coladera mientras Georgie se encargaba de llenar con agua tibia el instrumento que le había mostrado antes.

—Usaré un poco de lubricante, ¿va? —Le previno la bajista con antelación—. Puede que esté un poco frío, pero pasará tan pronto tome la temperatura de tu cuerpo.

—Mmm… —Dejándose maniobrar para abrir más las piernas y bajar la espalda hasta encontrarse en una posición que casi podía catalogarse de cómoda hasta para la persona más rígida y negada al yoga como era su caso, Gustav se mantuvo estoico mientras Georgie le acariciaba entre los glúteos con un poco de lubricante (en efecto, frío al contacto pero sólo los primeros segundos), y después daba aviso de lo que estaba por pasar.

—Si sientes dolor no dudes en decírmelo. Un poco de incomodidad es normal, pero no dolor, Gus. El dolor no es tu amigo, y yo lo sería menos si lo permitiera… —Y cada palabra fue acompañada de movimientos circulares alrededor de su abertura hasta que la textura cambió, y Gustav supo que ya no era más un dedo, sino la punta del extraño objeto que Georgie tenía entre manos.

Bastó un poco de coacción para que su cuerpo se abriera y recibiera el extraño objeto en su interior, y sin requerir de un esfuerzo consciente, entró del todo sin mayores problemas. Aquella noción mortificó un poco a Gustav, que antes había calculado su longitud en algo así como diez centímetros, y le perturbaba cuánto de eso estaba dentro de su anatomía.

—No te tenses o dolerá —le previno Georgie, usando su otra mano para acariciarle la parte baja de la espalda y tranquilizarlo—. Ahora empezará a entrar el agua. Vas a sentir un poco de presión, pero nada más.

Limpiándose un poco de sudor de la frente contra su hombro, Gustav estuvo atento al líquido que poco a poco abandonaba el recipiente y se introducía en su colón. No la mejor de las sensaciones, pero tampoco tan terrible como había llegado a temer, y soportó estoico mientras transcurría el proceso.

—Ya casi… —Murmuró Georgie con un último apretón al envase, y con cuidado lo extrajo sin perder el pulso con el que lo manipulaba—. Ahora sólo tendrás que esperar un minuto y después sentarte en el trono a esperar a que haga efecto.

—Uhm… —Enderezándose, Gustav se llevó una mano a la nuca y se rascó en el nacimiento del cabello—. ¿Podrías salir para eso?

—Hecho.

Georgie le tendió recipiente y le dio indicaciones de repetir los pasos anteriores hasta que el agua que saliera de su interior estuviera limpia.

—Tómate tu tiempo, y cuando termines estarás listo para proseguir.

Cerrando la puerta una vez Georgie estuvo fuera del baño, Gustav siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, repitiendo luego el proceso dos veces más hasta que quedó satisfecho con los resultados, o mejor dicho, con el agua cristalina que lo recibió en el inodoro y que era la señal que tanto él como Georgie esperaban para pasar a la siguiente etapa de exploración.

Tras abrir la llave de la regadera y esperar a que el agua estuviera tibia, Gustav se llevó una mano al vientre bajo y comprobó cuán ligero se sentía, convencido como nunca de las bondades de un buen enema de vez en cuando como medida de higiene. «O para una noche inolvidable», dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, y Gustav se estremeció al recordar qué iba a ocurrir después.

Metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua, Gustav no perdió tiempo en enjabonarse por completo, poniendo especial énfasis entre sus nalgas, y experimentando por su cuenta con un dedo. Después de haber tenido dentro varias veces la cánula que acompañaba al aplicador, Gustav ya no sentía miedo de su grosor, sino más bien curiosidad de cómo pasaría de esa circunferencia a otra mayor.

Todavía podía Gustav recordar el dildo con el que había sorprendido a Georgie un par de semanas atrás, y entre su dedo y la silicona había una importante diferencia de grosor, por lo que el miedo de no poder aceptarlo del todo en su cuerpo era constante.

Más allá de si era capaz de conseguirlo, Gustav se temía por no lograr relajarse, y que fastidiada Georgie declarara aquel segundo encuentro con él como peor que el primero y decidiera que no valía la pena una última vez antes de rendirse del todo con él.

Hundido estaba en esos pensamientos oscuros cuando la cortinilla de la regadera se abrió, y tan desnuda como él entró Georgie al cubículo y se le pegó desde atrás.

—Hey —lo saludó, plantándole un beso detrás de la oreja—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Uh… —Se estremeció Gustav cuando los pechos de Georgie hicieron contacto con su espalda—. B-Bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ducharme, ¿qué más? —Respondió ella con naturalidad, quitándole la barra de jabón y procediendo a hacer espuma con ella—. No eres el único que necesita estar limpio y oler bien para su cita.

—¡P-P-Pero-…!

—¿No irás a ponerte tímido de pronto, o sí? —Expresó asombro la bajista, apartándolo del chorro de agua para meterse ella—. Porque no sería el momento adecuado…

—Sí… No… Es decir… ¿No pudiste haber esperado a que yo saliera?

La bajista le miró por encima del hombro y con una ceja arqueada. —No. Pero si tanto te molesta, lo tomaré en cuenta para futura referencia.

—No, yo… —Gustav suspiró, y con irritación se apartó el cabello que le caía pegado a la frente—. Lo siento, es sólo que me cogiste por sorpresa.

—No será la última vez por esta noche —respondió la bajista, y poco faltó para que Gustav se atragantara con su propia lengua.

Acariciándole una mejilla, Georgie puso fin a su ataque de nervios, y en relativa calma se ayudaron mutuamente en la ducha a lavarse la espalda. Una vez limpios, también se echaron una mano para secarse, y una vez que terminaron, salieron juntos y desnudos de vuelta a la habitación, donde Georgie ya había colocado sobre una de las camas todo lo que iban a necesitar para esa noche.

En primer término los ojos de Gustav se posaron en el conjunto, que consistía en una toalla, una botella de lubricante y el strap on que en días pasados se había convertido en una obsesión, _su_ obsesión particular… Por supuesto, desmontado tenía un aspecto diferente al que había lucido sobre la piel de Georgie, pues las dos piezas que lo componían no tenían la misma fuerza que él recordaba.

Además, resultó interesante apreciar el dildo desde otro ángulo, que para empezar no era el mismo que él recordaba de la vez anterior, sino otro un poco más grueso aunque de la misma longitud, y en un color diferente, pues era de un tono verde claro que se asemejaba a los ojos de la bajista, aunque eso no lo comentaría Gustav ni bajo tortura por considerarlo en exceso inapropiado. La pieza de silicona tenía la peculiaridad de esa doble función que Georgie ya le había explicado, con una parte para él y otra que le correspondería a ella para maximizar el placer, y a Gustav no le pasó por alto la textura de la parte que le tocaría a la bajista, que estaba decorada con un par de pequeñas esferas cerca de la base.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, extendió la mano y las tocó, maravillado por la textura elástica que cedía a la presión de sus dedos.

—Se supone que ayudan a alcanzar el orgasmo en tiempo récord, pero yo nunca he necesitado de ese tipo de ayuda —dijo Georgie a su lado, posando su mano sobre la de Gustav e instándolo a que cerrara los dedos alrededor del pene de silicón que le pertenecería a ella—. ¿Lo sientes? Tu lado también tiene textura…

—Uhhh…

—Lo compré especialmente para esta ocasión. Por regla general utilizo el que de momento me place de mi colección y le coloco un condón para evitar cualquier riesgo, pero por tratarse de ti, he decidido que merecías una edición única y de estreno. ¿Te gusta?

—Supongo… —Jadeó Gustav, a quien la tensión estaba matando las neuronas y ya sólo reaccionaba por instinto.

—¿Quieres probarlo de una vez?

Un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas de Gustav y subió por sus orejas, convirtiéndose entonces en la única respuesta que Georgie necesitaba de él.

Sin hesitar en su proceder, Georgie no perdió tiempo en extender la toalla sobre la cama, y minuciosamente estirar sus cuatro esquinas hasta que quedó alineada a la perfección con el edredón.

—Será más fácil para ti si te colocas de rodillas y con los hombros en la cama —dijo Georgie, y ante la inmovilidad de Gustav para llevar a cabo el cambio de postura, le tocó la parte baja de la espalda—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Uhm…

—¿Es vergüenza?

—Un poco.

—¿Algo más?

—Ganas. Impaciencia. Y… terror. —Gustav suspiró—. Creo que podría agregar otras tantas emociones si me dieras la oportunidad y el tiempo, pero…

—Todo va a salir bien —le susurró Georgie, plantándole un nuevo beso, esta vez en la mejilla—. No te arrepentirás de perder una segunda virginidad conmigo.

A falta de palabras que expresaran confianza, Gustav lo demostró con hechos, colocándose en la posición que Georgie le había pedido adoptar y abriendo las piernas cuando la bajista así se lo indicó tocando la cara interna de sus muslos y masajeando sus músculos para liberar la tensión.

—No entres en pánico —pidió Georgie al cabo de unos minutos con caricias leves, y sus labios descendieron sobre uno de los glúteos de Gustav para plantarle un beso. Seguido de un mordisco. Y luego una lamida.

Un patrón que se repitió en el área circundante hasta que Gustav se habituó y Georgie pudo por fin avanzar directo al premio.

El beso que Georgie le plantó de lleno en su abertura hizo que a Gustav se le hiciera líquido el estómago, y un gemido profundo abandonó su boca y se estrelló contra la almohada que sostenía su cabeza.

—¿Yay o nay? —Inquirió Georgie con una sonrisa ladina, y por respuesta Gustav empujó su trasero en su dirección, pidiendo que no se detuviera.

Y Georgie no lo hizo.

En cambio, se valió de su lengua para lubricar un primer dedo, y con pericia acariciar a Gustav hasta que éste le concedió entrada en su cuerpo.

—Oh Diox… —Gimió el baterista, sudando las primeras gotas de sudor en la noche y esperando por más.

—Espera —le indicó Georgie, cogiendo la botella de lubricante y rompiendo el sello que la marcaba como nueva adquisición.

Al instante, un aroma reconocible como de coco invadió la habitación.

—¿C-Coco? —Articuló Gustav a duras penas, porque para entonces Georgie ya había humedecido dos de sus dedos y los movía en torno a su abertura, buscando cabida.

—Coco, sí —confirmó Georgie, hundiendo sus dos dedos en el calor envolvente del interior de Gustav.

Con una media sonrisa, Gustav dictaminó para sí el fin de su inocencia para el coco; ya jamás podría comerse una paleta helada de coco, o agregar coco a su yogurt con granola, mucho menos utilizar esa carísima loción de coco que tenía en una de sus maletas, porque ahora el coco significaría mucho más para él de lo que querría admitirlo en voz alta.

—¿Listo para un dedo más? —Le sacó Georgie de sus reflexiones, y con piernas temblorosas por el placer y una erección pendiendo entre ambas, Gustav otorgó su permiso.

Tres dedos fueron el tope, la señal de que habían llegado a un _impasse_ del cual sólo había dos posibles desenlaces: Lo hacían, o no lo hacían, pero se decidían ya.

Y en su delirio, borracho de excitación, Gustav se decantó por esa primera opción.

—Si vas a hacerlo… —Articuló con la voz sobrecogida de placer—. Tienes que hacerlo ahora.

Despacio, Georgie extrajo sus dedos del interior de Gustav, y con una nota traviesa le palmeó el glúteo izquierdo con la otra mano.

Con la frente perlada de sudor y respirando entrecortado, Gustav bajó la cadera y se recostó del todo en la cama, cubriendo así la erección que antes pendía de entre sus piernas y que había comenzado a gotear de la punta como un grifo mal cerrado. El baterista ya no recordaba la última vez que se había excitado de esa manera, y dicha fuera la verdad, sospechaba que era porque nunca antes le había ocurrido así.

Por lo usual, sus encuentros sexuales hasta la fecha (que en chicas que podían contar con los dedos de sus manos y sobraban) no habían tenido nada de destacables, salvo por acabar con un vago dejo de insatisfacción que Gustav había atribuido a la falta de sentimientos de por medio. De entre todas aquellas chicas, la única con la que había tenido algún tipo de relación, y en ese caso se había limitado a una profunda amistad, era Georgie. El resto eran virtuales desconocidas, con las cuales se había ido en la cama por resultarle conveniente a su interés de tener compañía por un rato, pero que sin excepción lo habían dejado en una profunda desilusión acerca de lo que era el sexo.

«Y tal vez, sólo tal vez…», se atrevió Gustav a elucubrar, que sin importar cuánto quisiera convencerse de ello, lo que él en realidad buscaba no era un agujero dónde ensartarlo, sino que alguien se lo hiciera a él. «Soy gay», pensó con calma, y una serenidad omnipotente se apoderó de su alma. «Gay, homosexual, marica, sarasa, sopla almohadas…», seguido de una larga lista de términos despectivos que conocía de pescarlos aquí y allá en charlas obscenas y que hasta entonces le habían molestado. Pero ya no más.

—Debes saber que lo has tomado con más calma de la que te creía capaz… —Lo sacó Georgie de su silencio, y Gustav fue testigo del paso crucial para el cual sería difícil dar marcha atrás.

Para entonces Georgie ya se había colocado el arnés alrededor de la cadera, y ceñido la mayor parte de las correas a una medida que resultaría cómoda de movimientos y a la vez firme para que no se desajustara a media faena.

—¿Sabes? —Dijo Gustav de pronto, poniendo atención en un área que hasta ese instante no había sido de su interés en lo absoluto—. No imaginé que fueras del tipo de chica que llevaría todo depilado.

—Ya, yo tampoco. Pero así es más sencillo limpiarse después de cada encuentro. Antes llevaba un poco de vello aquí, se tocó el pubis y dibujó una línea horizontal de una pulgada de grosor—, pero una de las chicas con las que me acosté, al terminar, le hizo el saludo hitleriano y me preguntó si era una fan de clóset. —Gustav rió entre dientes y Georgie prosiguió—. Por supuesto que apenas se marchó pasé al baño con la navaja y lo afeité del todo al ras. Desde entonces lo mantengo así.

—Joderrr… —Rió todavía más Gustav, y así habría de seguir de no ser porque Georgie le pidió que le pasara el dildo que utilizarían esa noche.

—Llegué a pensar que no pasarías de dos dedos y que no llegaríamos a darle uso porque te acobardarías… —Comentó Georgie de pasada al recibirlo, y sus nudillos rozaron los de Gustav—. Que te arrepentirías incluso antes de empezar.

—Yo igual —confesó Gustav—, pero entonces hiciste magia con tus dedos y-…

—No fui yo —desestimó la bajista aquella afirmación—. Esa fue tu próstata haciendo su trabajo secundario. Y espera a que _esto_ esté dentro…

Rodando hasta quedar de costado, Gustav observó con atención la familiaridad con la que Georgie acomodó el dildo en el arnés, introduciendo la parte más larga en un orificio circular hecho a la medida para esa circunferencia, y tras cerciorarse de que estaba fijo y no se movería, maniobrar el resto en su cuerpo.

Para tratarse de un hombre cuyo interés en el porno era mínimo y bastante vainilla, a Gustav se le aceleró el pulso cuando Georgie se tanteó los pliegues de su feminidad con dos dedos, y usando la otra mano guió la otra mitad del dildo hacia la entrada de su vagina.

—¡Ah! —Gimió Georgie cuando la punta entró, y después con pasmosa lentitud dejó que el resto se deslizara en su interior.

Lo que prosiguió sólo fueron formalidad, al cerrar el resto de los cinchos en el arnés y darle un fuerte tirón contundente para cerciorarse de que todo seguía en su lugar.

—Listo —declaró Georgie, y con la boca entreabierta Gustav preguntó:

—¿Dolió?

—Ni un poco. Estoy acostumbrada. Y… húmeda.

—Diox…

—Podemos hacerlo en la posición de antes, o probar una nueva.

Gustav se lamió los labios. —Tú eres la experta…

—Vale —aceptó ella el cumplido sin rechazarlo—. Ponte de espaldas, y sube tus piernas sobre mis hombros.

Ayudándose con un par de almohadas debajo de su pelvis y encima de ellas la toalla, Gustav se vio de pronto expuesto al escrutinio de Georgie, que dio uso a sus fuertes hombros entrenados para el peso gracias a su bajo para sostener las piernas de Gustav y asegurarse entre ellas un buen lugar.

—Relájate… Te estás tensando —murmuró ella acariciándole la cara interna de los muslos y con la vista atenta a su expresión facial, que estaba contraída en una mueca de preocupación—. ¿Quieres que use de nuevo mis dedos o…?

—Sólo utiliza más lubricante —pidió Gustav, que con una erección firme contra su vientre bajo, se creía capaz de correrse al más mínimo soplo de aire en su dirección.

Pese a los nervios, la excitación era mayor, y se temía estar a punto de eyacular vergonzosamente antes del evento principal. Georgie también pareció entenderlo así, pues se limitó a caricias precisas para lubricarlo un poco más, y después con la misma mano recorrió todo su pene de silicón y dio aviso de cuenta regresiva para algo que los cambiaría por siempre.

—Preguntaré una última vez —dijo Georgie, con la punta de látex puesta sobre la entrada de Gustav y ejerciendo la más mínima de las presiones—, ¿quieres hacerlo?

Gustav inhaló y exhaló una amplia bocanada de aire. —Sí. Por completo. —Una pausa—. Hazlo, Georgie. Confío completa y absolutamente en ti…

Acariciándole la cara externa de los muslos, Georgie procedió a aumentar la presión que Gustav sentía en su abertura, y tras unos tensos segundos en los que parecía que su cuerpo rechazaría la intrusión con todo su ser, de pronto la punta de goma entró y ambos soltaron un suspiro compartido.

—Por si lo olvido después… —Dijo Georgie de pronto, con una media sonrisa—. Me encantan tus piernas.

—¿Uh?

—O sea, también tu trasero. Es genial y todo, pero tus piernas, Gus… Es genial lo suaves que se sienten —completó ella la oración, y para demostrarlo pasó la mejilla por la pantorrilla que tenía directamente a su lado derecho—. No te imaginas la de chicas que tienen más vello del que tú tendrás, y a veces eso me irrita la piel, pero contigo presiento que ese no será un problema.

—Gr-… ¿Gracias?

El comentario, aunque un tanto peculiar, contribuyó a que Gustav se relajara un poco más, y la prueba patente de ello fue que Georgie pudo por fin continuar introduciendo su miembro de silicona en el interior del baterista hasta que la base chocó contra sus glúteos.

—Listo.

—Está hecho.

Al unísono hablaron, y después compartieron una sonrisa tímida que expresaba lo mismo: “¿Y ahora qué?”

La respuesta obvia llegó cuando las manos de Georgie bajaron de los muslos de Gustav hacia su cadera y lo empujaron más hacia ella.

Un gemido. Seguido de otro. Y otro. Irreconocible su procedencia, y acompañados en eco, a los cuales se les unió el sonido húmedo de su unión y el de piel golpeando piel.

Sujetando el cubrecama entre sus dedos, Gustav soportó estoico las primeras embestidas, que no iban cargadas de dolor como él se había temido en sus peores pesadillas, sino de una sensación de plenitud que abarcaba toda su parte inferior y se extendía hasta el estómago.

Su erección, que hasta entonces había quedado olvidada y había perdido gran parte de su rigidez volvió a despertar cuando las embestidas de Georgie cobraron ritmo y el ángulo fue propicio para volver a direccionarse hacia ese amasijo de nervios que aparentemente era su próstata funcionando como centro del placer.

Su propio punto G, que estimulado con precisión, por poco le hacía ver las estrellas detrás de sus párpados.

De haber sabido cuánto gozo podía obtener en su manipulación, el mismo Gustav se habría comprado su primer dildo mucho tiempo atrás, y no se cortaría en nada para incluir en sus sesiones masturbatorias sin importarle de quién lo escuchaba o se enteraba.

Encima de él, Georgie comenzó a gemir con cada embestida, y pronto sus mejillas se arrebolaron. No había que ser un genio para corroborar que ella también obtenía lo suyo de aquel experimento, y la bajista lo dejó muy patente cuando de sus labios manó un mantra repetitivo de “Sí, sí, sí…” cada vez más roncos que ponían en manifiesto que aquel no era un acto al extremo generoso o egoísta, sino una conjunción de ambos, en beneficio de los dos.

Gustav por su parte se dejó llevar por el ritmo que Georgie les impuso a ambos con su pelvis, y disfrutó del viaje conforme los minutos pasaron y ambos encontraron la perfecta sincronía entre alejarse y acercarse, coordinándose al grado en que cada unión les arrancaba idénticos sonidos de placer.

—Espera, espera… —Ralentizó Georgie sus movimientos, bajando las piernas de Gustav de sus hombros y moviendo el cuello de lado a lado—. Me va a dar tortícolis si seguimos así.

—Uhhh… Un tanto expuesto a su escrutinio, Gustav se sintió avergonzado del rastro húmedo que tenía bajo el ombligo, pero Georgie le hizo caso omiso al salir de su interior y proponer un cambio de postura.

Fue así como Gustav acabó de lado, con una pierna al aire, y Georgie penetrándolo de vuelta a un ritmo que no admitía demoras.

Apoyado en sobre un codo, Gustav aprovechó para masturbarse lentamente con su mano libre, recorriendo su erección de arriba abajo y enfocándose en el glande, acariciándolo con el pulgar en movimientos circulares y extendiendo el placer al máximo.

Georgie por su parte compartía con él el éxtasis del momento, pues pronto sus embestidas aumentaron en vigor y perdieron sincronía, convirtiéndose en un _staccato_ en donde la inminencia del orgasmo los obligó a disminuir la marcha y cambiar de nueva cuenta la postura a una que representara menos esfuerzo maratónico.

—Ouch, no sé si pueda seguir por más tiempo —se lamentó Gustav cuando Georgie terminó de acomodarlo, esta vez del todo sobre su espalda y con las piernas enrolladas en torno a su cadera mientras que la bajista pegaba sus torsos y refregaba su miembro contra su vientre—. Arde un poco…

—Lo siento —dijo la bajista con las pupilas dilatadas—. ¿Crees poder correrte?

—En cualquier momento…

—Bien. Hagamos esto juntos. —Y selló su trato con un beso en los labios que fue más que un roce gracias al atisbo de lengua con el que ella le abrió la boca y Gustav la recibió a medio camino con la suya.

Aspirando aire, Gustav aceptó la intrusión a su cuerpo con naturalidad, sin que le representara ningún esfuerzo, y Georgie a su vez comenzó una serie de acometidas que rápido los pusieron a tono para tener uno de los mejores orgasmos de los que tuvieran recolección.

Posando sus manos en los glúteos de Georgie, Gustav le ayudó a aumentar el ángulo de penetración, y eso tuvo consecuencias favorables para ambos, puesto que el baterista sintió de pronto la inconfundible sensación que anunciaba la inminencia de su orgasmo, y sin necesidad de llevar una mano a su pene para masturbarse, se corrió de improviso en un potente chorro que mojó sus vientres y se extendió hasta su esternón, manchando su torso y un poco los pechos de Georgie, quien al bajar la mirada se sintió impelida a alcanzarlo.

Ondulando su cadera, Georgie no tardó en llegar al orgasmo por su cuenta, y lo demostró con una serie de gemidos escalares que fueron subiendo de intensidad hasta acabar con un grito agudo antes de desplomarse sobre el pecho de Gustav y permanecer ahí extenuada.

Jadeando mientras recuperaban el aliento, ambos fueron conscientes de la magnitud de su acto pero lo obviaron para centrarse en problemas más mundanales, como era el recuperar el habla y expresar su falta de arrepentimiento.

—Eso fue…

—Magnífico.

—Sí.

—Sí.

Coincidiendo en ello, se entregaron a un nuevo beso lánguido, esta vez con clara inclusión de lengua y abundante cariño, en donde Georgie acarició con delicadeza el rostro de Gustav y éste recorrió su espalda rozando su columna con la yema de los dedos contando cada vértebra a su alcance.

Antes que después fue necesario separarse, y al hacerlo, Gustav siseó ante la pérdida y la incomodidad de extraer una pieza de silicona que de pronto le resultaba intrusiva y demasiado rígida para su adolorido cuerpo. La misma sensación acometió a Georgie al soltarse los cinchos del arnés, y al extraer la silicona de su vagina se topó con una abundancia de fluidos como nunca antes había visto.

Todo ello observó Gustav con ojos soñolientos, deseando que Georgie lo dejara caer en cualquier lado y volviera a su lado para reafirmarle que estaban bien, que nada tenía por qué cambiar entre los dos a menos que…

«No pienses en eso», le advirtió su consciencia, y Gustav experimentó el primer ramalazo de culpa.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó cuando Georgie abandonó la cama y se dirigió al baño.

—Por una toalla —respondió la bajista—. Créeme, me lo agradecerás por la mañana cuando no tengas que despertar todo pringado de fluidos varios.

—¿No debería hacerlo yo?

—¿Puedes siquiera levantar la cabeza? Yo creo que no —replicó la bajista, que había cogido una toalla de mano del montón que les proporcionaba el hotel y la mojaba bajo el chorro del lavamanos—. Déjamelo a mí.

—Espera, yo-…

Al volver, Georgie se enfocó en limpiarlo primero a él, recorriendo su pecho y luego bajando por su vientre hasta terminar con su pene, el que sujetó con una mano y sin apuro dejó libre de cualquier rastro de semen.

—Sé que usualmente es el trabajo del hombre el de levantarse por un trapo húmedo para los dos, pero ya que esta vez hemos hechos las cosas de manera poco… ortodoxa, digamos, pensé que sería un buen detalle —dijo Georgie al terminar, y después enfocarse en sí misma sin demostrar en el proceso cualquier tipo de pudor.

Gustav aguardó a que terminara antes de quitarle la toalla de entre los dedos y lanzarla lejos, para después sin más ceremonia pedirle que le acompañara a su lado. Aunque esa suite contaba con dos camas y habían dejado una de ellas hecha un estropicio, Georgie no se le resistió, y pronto estuvieron abrazados bajo las mantas, con Gustav apoyando su cabeza en el hueco del brazo de la bajista y rodeándola por la cintura con una de sus piernas entrelazada entre las de ellas.

La supuesta inversión de sus roles no le pasó desapercibida, pues suponía él, debería ser Georgie quien se acurrucara en su brazos y no al revés, pero no se _sentía_ como tal. No con Georgie acariciando su cabeza con dedos ágiles y compartiendo con él un momento de extrema ternura.

Quizá por ello fue que Gustav se juzgó apropiado sincerarse, hacer partícipe a Georgie de una verdad que hasta una hora atrás sólo había sido una sospecha arrumbada en el trastero de su pensamiento, pero que ya no podría ocultar más.

—Georgie…

—¿Mmm?

—Creo que… No, al diablo… Soy gay. No tengo dudas. Soy gay, joder.

Los dedos de Georgie bajaron de sus suenes hasta su oreja y le rascaron por detrás como si se tratara de Maxi, su diminuto perro negro que en esos momentos estaba en Loitsche bajo el cuidado de su madre.

—Ok.

—Pero-…

—Ya lo sabía; o bueno, lo suponía. No me habría atrevido a ofrecerte esto si al menos no lo sospechara.

—¿Lo hacías?

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuándo?

Georgie exhaló por la nariz. —Por lo menos desde que nos acostamos la primera vez. No fui la única que descubrió algo de sí esa noche, ¿eh?

—Puede ser…

—¿Es que te arrepientes de lo que hemos hecho?

—No lo sé… Hay tantos hilos sueltos… Tanto que podría salir mal si lo permitimos.

—Entonces hagamos todo por evitarlo. Es igual que aquella vez… Lo hemos hecho por curiosidad, para hacernos un favor, y hemos aprendido algo nuevo cada vez. No muchos amigos pueden decirlo así.

—Supongo…

—Ahora a dormir —le besó Georgie la frente, justo en el nacimiento del cabello—. Ya tendremos tiempo mañana de entrar en pánico si es el caso, o si no, de pedir waffles con helado de vainilla para el desayuno. ¿Ok?

—Ok.

Y sin más, se entregaron al sueño.

 

El corte por lo que habían hecho se asentó a la mañana siguiente con las primeras horas del sol, cuando por automático despertó Gustav a eso de las siete, con hambre, una nueva erección entre las piernas, y el trasero adolorido.

—Mierda… —Musitó apenas moviendo los labios y haciendo un recuento de los daños…

En primera, pérdida total de dignidad por la facilidad a la que se había entregado a la proposición de Georgie, aunque el confirmar con ello su verdadera orientación sexual le sirvió como consuelo. En segundo puesto, sentía el cuerpo peor que nunca, con escozor en su área trasera, dolor de músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, y lo que era peor, un brazo por completo ausente porque Georgie dormía arriba de él y le había cortado la circulación. Y en tercer lugar… La consciencia absoluta de que algo tenía que cambiar entre él y Georgie, porque no se hacía ilusiones de haber cruzado esa barrera por segunda vez y salir ilesos.

Decidido a retirarse a la otra cama disponible, Gustav intentó zafar el brazo entumecido de debajo de Georgie, con el resultado de que la bajista le propinó un golpe contundente en la espinilla y se incorporó con un salto.

—¡¿Qué diab-…?! —Luchó por alejarse y luego que su mirada se enfocó se detuvo en seco—. Ah… eres tú, Gus.

—¿Quién más? —Dicho en tono de reproche.

—Nadie en realidad. Es sólo que… Normalmente despacho a mis chicas apenas terminamos… Ya sabes, para que no se hagan ilusiones de más. No estoy acostumbrada a despertar con nadie más que Maxi en la cama, y por descontado que te falta vello detrás de las orejas para ser él.

—Muy graciosa.

—Mmm… —Georgie se le pegó al costado—. Quédate.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Gustav suspiró. —Porque seguimos desnudos y…

—¿Y?

—No me hagas decirlo. Sólo lo es, y punto.

—Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua —declaró la bajista, que se acomodó mejor contra su cuerpo y después hundió la nariz en su cuello—. Hueles increíble. Y lo único que pido es que te quedes. Tenemos la mañana libre, y no quiero desperdiciarla pensando que te has arrepentido de lo que hemos hecho anoche.

—Eso no.

—¿Entonces qué más hay por solucionar? Somos dos adultos haciendo cosas de adultos; vale que no de la manera más ortodoxa, pero ya está hecho y nada lo va a cambiar.

—Cuando lo pones así…

—Suena de lo más sencillo, lo sé. Ya lo discutiremos más tarde, porque ahora mismo mataría por volver a mi sueño de antes.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué era?

—Mmm… No estoy segura, pero estabas ahí. Era reconfortante.

—Ok.

Y sin mediar otra palabra más, volvieron a dormirse.

 

A la vuelta de seis meses después de esa noche, Gustav ya había asumido su nueva sexualidad y probado acostarse con otros hombres, entre los que se contaron doce encuentros, dos con él realizando la penetración, seis en los que él era asumió el rol, y el resto experimentos con sexo oral y _frotting_ que no condujeron a más que un par de orgasmos. De ello también derivó el conocer a Baltasar, quien fue su novio por espacio de cuatro meses antes de que el baterista decidiera, que si bien su vida sexual en común era buena, no llegaba a satisfacerle del todo, y ni hablar del plano emocional. No como con Georgie, que reunía ambos factores sin problemas…

Y Georgie por su parte pasó por un proceso similar, en donde tardó casi un mes en volver a invitar a alguna chica a su cama, y sólo lo hizo tras tres citas reglamentarias en donde salieron a cenar, hubo flores, chocolates y luz de velas, pero que como experiencia fue un chasco del que tardó en recuperarse. De vueltas a sus costumbres anteriores, Georgie se esforzó en ello son mucho éxito, y el resultado fue que a la vuelta de los mismos seis meses había espaciado más y más sus encuentros hasta poder declarar una especie de celibato que no se adecuaba a su deseo por llevarse a alguien a la cama. Pero no a cualquiera, sino a Gustav… En quien pensaba a diario, y varias veces a lo largo del día.

—Vale, soy lesbiana…

—Y yo gay…

—No hay vuelta atrás…

—No tiene sentido negarlo…

—Pero… —Compartieron esa palabra al unísono, y sus miradas se encontraron por un largo rato, sopesando las consecuencias de su resolución, antes de que por unanimidad decidieran unirse en un beso.

No el primero, tampoco el último; pero sí el primero y también el último de un cierto tipo. Era una despedida y un nuevo comienzo a la vez, donde desafiando la definición de lo que era tradicional entre un hombre y una mujer, entraban con los ojos abiertos y los dedos entrelazados a una nueva etapa en sus vidas, esta vez compartida.

—Espero sepas que ese dildo era de los más pequeños de mi colección… —Le susurró Georgie entre besos, cuando entre ambos se había hecho patente que continuarían en el dormitorio.

—Oh Diox…

—Y debes saber, que a diferencia de tu último novio, yo sí sé cómo utilizar mi pene…

—¿Sí?

—Rotundo sí.

Y con un beso más sellaron ese pacto, que todavía no era amor sino deseo, pero que iba en camino de convertirse en más que la suma de esas dos partes.

A la larga, Gustav y Georgie darían prueba y fe de ello.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevamente... otro fic de Georgie. Nada relacionado a SMadA, pero ya que son varios los fics donde convierto a Georg en mi muñeca de juego, con este fic inauguro una serie en su honor: Sie ist Thema Nr. 1.
> 
> Edit [Ma~01~Nov~17]  
> Yep. Fantástico regalo de la siempre talentosa Luminous Trace por mi cumpleaños, ¿y qué mejor manera de celebrarlo que con una Georgie que no se corta nadita en presumir de su dildo color verde? Yep, Gustav aprueba.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
